TAKE IT OUT ON ME
by Grimm12
Summary: Inspired by FlGa's song by the same name. Hermione leaves Ron after a fight and apparates without thinking. When she arrives at her destination, will the master of the house answer the door, let alone let her in?


TAKE IT OUT ON ME

_This story came to me whilst driving home from work yesterday and listening to Pandora. This was inspired by Florida Georgia Line's Take It Out On Me. I do not own any lyrics that show up in the form of conversation, nor do I own any HP characters that are featured in this one-shot. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave any comments. Sorry if I made mistakes with the quotes, writing is new to me. Be nice. _

"That's it!" I bellowed at Ronald Weasley. "I'm done with your shit. I'm done with you constantly making me feel that I need to conform to the way that you and your family see fit. It's time you see that I am NOT your mother. I will never BE Molly Weasley. I'm done!" I grabbed my cloak and turned on the spot. At first I had no idea where I was going. I didn't really care either. I just needed to get away from Ronald Weasley. How I even ended up with him, for this long, is beyond me. My sudden stop and the loud "pop" brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around and realized right away where I had brought myself. And right at the time, the skies deemed it necessary to open up on me.

I climbed the stairs quickly, all the while breathing as if I ran a whole mile, to get out of the rain. It has been a very long time since I found myself on these set of stairs. Would he even answer the door for me? It was very late. Easily past 11:30 pm. I raised my hand to the worn out brass knocker on the door and waited for what seemed like an eternity. After about a minute of no noise coming from the other side of the door, I realized I was being a fool and turned to leave. Perhaps Ginny and Harry will let me stay the night, I thought to myself.

"It is very late, Miss Granger. A quarter to midnight, in fact. Tell me, what'd the Weasley boy do _this_ time to send you onto my doorsteps?" I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding up until then and turned to face none other than Severus Snape.

"Severus, I don't know what I am doing here. I feel like a fool. I am so sorry to disturb you. I just-" I was cut off when his fingers clamped down on my lips.

"If you're done with your babbling, Miss Granger, do come in. You're letting all the bought air out," he said in his velvety voice, in an almost bored undertone.

I followed Severus into his hallway. Not much had changed since the last time I had shown up. The dark wood interior of the house gave off the same warm and inviting ambiance, even if the house's owner did not. The fire that was blazing in the living room was the only light in the house. Severus must have been reading on the couch as he was known to do in his free time. Or at least, this was something he used to do when I came over more. There was a time in my relationship with Ron that we were very rocky. This is not unlike our current situation. I ended up in one of the many alcoves in Hogwarts' hallways and Severus found me. Far from giving me a pep talk, he told me to "stop your sniffling, I've got a potion that needs me, and I need someone to help. As Minerva is not here, Miss Granger, you are the next person I could think of that won't ruin it all to hell." He grabbed my hand, took me to his rooms, and flooed us into his house. That was the first of many nights that I would end up at Severus' house to help with this potion, flooing from the privacy of my Head Girl's room.

I cannot say, fully, how we ended up in our mixed relationship, if that is what we could call it. All I know is, one weekend night, after another one of my arguments with Ron, I ended up in his house. I had just found Ron getting a little too comfortable with Lavender near the fire in the common room. I was so angry, I just left for my rooms to go to the only place I could find peace. Severus was laying on his couch when I arrived that night; reading Potions Weekly. If he was surprised at my sudden arrival, it didn't show. However, me stripping my trench coat off to show nothing but my lacy lingerie, sure did the trick. It was supposed to be a surprise for Ron. We were supposed to meet at the Whomping Willow to sneak off for a night in Diagon Alley. As we weren't technically students any more, after the war, we "Super 7th years" were allowed out passed curfew.

"Miss Granger, have you lost your mind!" Snape shouted at me.

"No Professor, but my good-for-nothing boyfriend has and I want to get him back," I said as I strode over to him on the couch.

"You don't want to toy with me, Miss Granger. I am no boy," he began to warn me.

"That is precisely why I am here, Severus." I explained as I straddled his legs.

"Take it out on me, Hermione," he whispered, silkily, in my ear.

"While I don't mind watching you go through our first night here, Hermione, I cannot allow that to happen again. Not tonight," Severus said in a husky voice that betrayed his words.

"Fine. As I said before, I don't know what made me come here. Maybe I thought you would want me as I am, rather than have me conform to the next Molly Weasley!" I started toward the door when I felt a large hand wrap around my upper arm.

Still facing away from him I heard him say, "What'd he do this time? Has he finally broke your heart, Hermione? I won't allow you to leave me again, should this happen tonight. I cannot share you with that Weasley twit anymore. If I let you take it out on me again tonight, it'll be the last time I allow you to go back to him. Make your decision, and make it quick. Me or the boy?" Severus was still gripping my arm. I gently pulled away and grabbed my wand from my sleeve. I transfigured my clothes to the lingerie I wore the first night I came to him; only this time, it was Slytherin green with silver thigh-high stockings coming out of black over-the-knee dragon hide boots.

"Is this answer enough for you, Professor? Or shall I be _very_ vocal in what I need right now?" I turned towards him and saw a glint of fire erupting in his eyes.


End file.
